Coldness
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: [Lemon] 1xR, that's all I'm going to say.


**Title: Coldness**

_Rating: M (for mature sexual actions)_

**Disclaimer: Don't own GW or the characters**

_Author: Lady Casper_

_AN: This is an old one. About a year ago I wrote this and never posted it here. So here ya go._

Coldness…that's all she felt at the back of her neck. Shame fell on her face as she watched the last of her resignation papers completed on the desk in front of her. 'How did they manage to let me fall into the crack of oblivion?'

The feeling of loss was still stinging in her gut. They said something about needing a new advisor, someone who had more efficient experience. That was a load of bull; everyone knew their objective of moving her out of office. The reason being, she was a threat to them.

Relena Peacecraft or now addressed as Dorlian, being tarnished in front of the whole Earth Unified Nation. 'How did it become so out of hand? Where did I go wrong?'

Before the question could strain her further into her thoughts, Relena felt a presence entering her solemn corridor. Relena lifted her head to see her companion of the darkness.

Relena could tell by the breathing and quiet movements who was sharing her lonely dominant shadows.

"Heero…what is it?" Her voice rang like an echo in a cave went through the unlit room.

Silence came before his answer, quietly raising his voice a little higher than a whisper he called back to the blonde woman.

"It's time for your departure…are you sure about letting this happen?" His own awkward uncertainty spilled through his words.

He hardly tried covering his new found emotions up when around her. She felt that was the best way to understand each other's pain more and suppression.

Hanging her head low, Relena spoke quietly with pain of failure in her voice.

"Heero there isn't much I can really do anymore. They painted me into a corner; there is no other option here."

She laughed bitterly, "Well maybe the only other way would you be an assassin again and make those bastards who are kicking me out your new targets."

There was a pause of reconsideration on the ex-soldier's face.

"Heero, I was joking." Relena gave a stern face to the cynical man standing before her. His attention came back to petite woman with the stubborn face. Well…she was stubborn at least in his opinion anyway.

"I didn't say anything," Heero childishly stated making it so he wasn't accused for the sudden look on her face.

"Relena…maybe it isn't so bad. I mean look what this stress has done to you." Heero gave a flicker of concern in his eyes but it seemed to not make it to Relena's view.

"You say it like I am some damaged good." Her face was burning with resentment for that remark. She also saw a hurt look cross his features but it was quickly tossed aside to the cold hard face he'd always shown.

"Good, yes. Damaged…" Heero eyes were licked with fire of anger. Could she really blame him? She just accused him of her being nothing more than damaged goods.

"Relena, you know for a fact I never thought of you that way nor will I ever. So don't go accusing me of something that loathing and ridiculous. Unless there is something that I am not seeing. Do you really see me as the type to put someone who brought me out of my hellhole I called a life into that same hell? I think not."

Her eyes transferred her apologies to him, turning back to her papers she sighed. "Yeah I guess you do have a point. This job did take a number on me." Thinking about how it would be with just her and Heero on a beach, the sun pouring over her blonde tresses as the wind caught up in both their hair making it sway in time, made a smile cross her face. Heero made a confused frown, while she picked up the papers and called her secretary.

"Miss Roselyn?" She called through the intercom on her desk. A perky voice with a squeak on her on her's's answered. "Yess, Misss Relena?"

"I have my recognition papers complete. Will you take them down to the board for me?" The woman outside her office was about to answer when Relena's eyes glistened. "On second thought, I think I'll take them down there personally." A smirk crossed her lips.

Glancing over at the new furnishing for the replacement that was supposed to do her job, she suddenly became giddy with pleasure over a naughty idea.

"Yes Miss Relena." The red-head's voice perked up as well getting a whiff of intuition on the other woman's actions.

Walking with a certain stride in her step, Relena walked around the desk and sat dead center in front of Heero. Reaching over she hit the button that said talk and pushed down. "Ms. Roselyn?"

Ms. Roselyn peaked up again on the speaker. "Yess, Miss Relena?"

A seductive smirk curved her lips. "Take a 30 minute break."

With that the woman took her orders and left her desk grabbing her pursue to go across the street to a spunky café' with neon lights around its coffee cup statue.

Heero gave her a questioning look. Why would she send her on a break when she herself was leaving in 10 minutes?

Strutting over toward where Heero stood in front of the leather black couch, she pushed down on his chest making him fall back into the seat. His eyes widened a bit in her roughness.

"What was that for your Royal Pushiness?" He asked.

Relena sat on his lap straddling his legs in between hers. Her lips perked up, her breasts now dangling in his face, she simply replied. "Your Pushiness has left; Your Nympho has arrived to christen this new seat for my replacement." With that she took his mouth into hers.

Their tongues danced together, fighting for the others dominance, Relena won. Her hands went to the back of his neck, dragging him deeper into the kiss. He moved further to nibble on her bottom lip, her hand clawed at his shirt.

Sitting her breasts against his chest she heaved a seductive groan. "Heero do you want me? Then smirking, whimpered sarcastically, "Here on this leather binding couch?"

He smiled and nodded, taking both her lips again to his. Roaming with his hands from her back to her ass, he gripped it tightly making her squeak in reaction. Being careful but seductive at the same time he picked her up by his hands on her ass, shifting the weight so now he was over top of her lying down.

His fingers tangled into her hair while he started to devour the pale skin on her neck. Her hands skimmed down his body under his weight until she found what she was looking for. Sticking her hand over the rim of his jeans, she went down until she could feel his heat throbbing. Her smirk widened. Grabbing it in a firm grip, she started to play with his balls in her hands.

Heero was gasping for air, forgetting the task he was doing to her neck. He made red marks all along her neck bone by then but couldn't concentrate on anything except her small slender hands on his balls.

Sucking in a deep breath he snatched the woman's hands away from his jewels making Relena shocked somewhat. "Not this time," he said breathlessly. Pulling her hands out of his jeans he bit down on her left breast, Relena squirmed and gasped at the feel of his teeth grazing her breast. She could already feel that build up whenever they played this game, a knot tying itself tightly in her lower abdomen, ready to burst just as the liquid that wanted to flow down her legs.

He grabbed her other mound that was covered in clothing, molding it and squeezing it. Relena's lips latched to Heero's neck; her teeth grazed his skin, almost drawing blood making his grip on her right boob tighten.

Her lips then nibbled on his ear, his head tilting towards her. Getting annoyed that he couldn't touch her luscious skin he ripped off the blue blouse that she wore. Not thinking to unbutton it due to all the adrenaline pumped making every last button fly everywhere.

"You broke my blouse…" she said then gasped when he enthralled his hands on her breasts. "Again," He finished for her.

Sucking the taut nipple on his right, he then went after the right one greedily until he made them swell dark pink. Kissing and sucking down her bare chest he traveled down to her navel then blew on where he sucked on, making her shiver.

Seeing the rim of her black cotton skirt, he slipped his tongue just a little under her navel. She squirmed from the feel, his tongue danced around her navel and back underneath it. Finally he unzipped the skirt, thanking that she wore the one with the zipper in the front, and slid it down her thighs. Seeing that she wore black lace underwear, he almost thought she had planned this from the start by wearing his favorite.

Sliding a fingertip around the edges of the panty lining, she sucked in a deep breath bucking up against his hand then shivered. Swiftly her hands were now on his pushing him against her warm heat.

He watched her face as a bead of sweat slid down her brow, across her nose until sliding all the way down across her lips. Her hips shifted from side to side trying to get him to sit in her hot spot.

He smiled at her determination. Teasing her a bit more he lightly grazed above her folds. Convoluting upward to where his hand was; she whimpered her distress. He smiled and kissed the clothed folds.

He fell for her bait. Moving her legs so they closed in a bit, she trapped his head between her inner thighs. His face now muzzled in her. Sitting up, she grabbed the zipper to his pants, unzipped and pushed them off by her feet. 'Damn she was too flexible for her own good,' Heero thought when the pair of pants fell to the ground. Now both sat in just undergarments.

Heero pressed his nose into her, making her jump from the pleasure. Her hands moved over his head and gripped the brunette strands. Her head falling back as he nuzzled into her; her mouth opening in a silent gasp of pleasure, the vibe rushing through her veins. His teeth pulled away the fabric, and then let his mouth capture her clitoris.

She almost came right then and there, letting the hot fluids slide down his throat. His fingers trailed up her sides, until he could grasp her small waist in his hands. Pushing down he managed for her legs to open again, getting his head free for only a second before coming back down; he licked and sucked on her clitoris, making her to thrust upwards into his mouth.

The orgasm flooded her, limbs tensing, a soft moan surging from her lips and into his waiting ears.

He loved the taste of her; he couldn't get enough of her. He loved the thrill that shivered up his spine when she moaned. His name was the only word in her vocabulary for this wonderful experience; and that was just the way he liked it.

Her fingers trailed into his dark locks; pulling them and teasing them against her midsection. Licking up her juices, Heero pulled his face away and sat on his knees. He smirked when he saw Relena; eyes closed shut still shuttering from her ecstasy. It made his body boil; he could feel his erection becoming a tingling pain.

He pushed her legs open more, letting his body lay down in between them. Like a dog jumping up for his treat, he could already feel his dick tense and jump at the Relena's opening. It wanted release, now!

Placing one of his calloused hands on her feather pale skin, holding her down in place, he pushed himself inside of her, letting his rod ride all the way up until he felt her walls caving in on him.

The ex minister's blue eyes shot open, her body already starting to work up its next release. Heero pulled himself out just so the tip of his member sat between her lips before plunging back in with a force that was fueled by pure want.

Droplets of sweat swept across his back, sliding down to his toned abs as he rammed into Relena again. Her moans started to become nothing more than breathless escapes of air. Another slam against her hips sent her spiraling, without even thinking she started to push herself back up against him, meeting each thrust.

Suddenly Relena's folds crushed against his cock, making Heero stop abruptly as he tried to catch his breath. The feeling was overwhelming him, he was sure Relena was close to her peak then. The man glanced up at the angel like woman; pure crystal beads pebbled on her pale moonlight skin, her ocean blue eyes were closed tightly, with her head pushed back.

Then without warning, Heero pushed himself inside Relena for all he was worth without really trying an explosion burst through his mind. The hot liquid Relena was threatening to spill earlier, poured sweetly, like honey down his dick. Its liquid, being warm and sensual, sent Heero over that edge with Relena. He came, flooding Relena's womb with his seed as his eyes started to flutter closed. Thrusting one more time, making sure they were both satisfied and finished, Heero pulled himself out of Relena who in turn wrapped her arms around Heero, kissing butterfly kisses down the side of his face.

"So, do you think we christened this nice leather chair for your replacement?" Heero asked as he pushed his face against Relena's cheek, placing his head on her shoulder.

Relena smiled and closed her eyes. "How much time did we use up?"

Heero was quite then calculated. "Fifteen minutes." He nuzzled closer to her. "Not counting when you told your secretary to take a hike."

Relena sighed and pushed her head against Heero's.

"Relena?" Heero asked.

"Do you think that experienced man will care so much if went for another round?"

"Make it two and you have yourself a deal."

Relena blinked, "In less than ten minutes?"

Pulling himself from the crook of her neck, Heero looked down at her and smirked. "Yes."

Being sarcastic, Relena put a finger to her chin. "Hmm…"

She didn't get to say much of a reply when Heero pushed himself back inside her, rubbing his hands up her thighs.

"Uh," Relena groaned. "Mission…accepted."

Heero thrusted against her hips, making her hips join in unison.

Fin


End file.
